The present invention relates to a closure device particularly for rear-entry ski boots.
Several types of devices adapted to close the quarters of a rear-entry ski boot are currently known.
Many of said known devices employ cables which are tensioned with such means as, for example, levers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,322 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,004 disclose devices of this type.
For functional reasons, in these known closure systems the cable end is fixed to the lever at a distance from the pivot of the lever itself, in order to allow the quarters to open enough to insert or remove the foot.
In said known types of device, the cable tensioning means must also completely recover said cables.
Because of these functional requirements, some disadvantages are thus observed, such as a considerable strain for closing the quarters due to the distance between the cable end fixed on the lever and the lever pivot, and to the fact that the cable must be recovered.
Furthermore, in order to close the quarters completely, known devices have means for adjusting the working length of the cables, these means having to recover a great cable length.
Known devices which use vertical levers also have the disadvantage of forcing the user to exert an effort which must move the lever beyond the point of the cable maximum tension in order to complete the lever rotation.
An aesthetically disadvantageous aspect is finally observed, and is constituted by the fact that when joining the rear quarter to the front one, in order to close said quarters, the cables are completely slackened.